His Weakness
by glitterkkayy
Summary: Klaus keeps Caroline and their daughter hidden secretly in his mansion. No one could know his weakness. His secret life is going perfect until a new mob boss comes to New Orleans and wants everything Klaus has. Finding out his weakness is the key to all. Set in New Orleans, NO HAYLEY or anything associated! KLAROLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**His Weakness**

**Summary: Klaus keeps Caroline and their daughter hidden secretly in his mansion. No one could know his weakness. His secret life is going perfect until a new mob boss comes to New Orleans and wants everything Klaus has. Finding out his weakness is the key to all. Set in New Orleans, NO HAYLEY or anything associated! KLAROLINE!**

**A/N This was going to be just a one shot, and it still might be I guess depending on the response I get but I had this idea of Caroline going to New Orleans and this story was born.**

**I am still going to finish Green Light but I had to take a breather away from that story.**

**I hope yall enjoy and tell me what you think- good or bad I love to hear what you thought. THANKS. -KAY**

* * *

Klaus sighs aloud as he buttons up his shirt and pours himself a glass of Bourbon.

It is two in the morning and Marcel decides it's the proper time to call for a meeting.

The fireplace roars as Marcel finally enters, half past two.

"Damn, Marcel. The least you can do is be on time. I've got better things to do than wait on you."

"Like what sleep?" Marcel quips with a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe I want to sleep." Klaus snaps back.

"You can sleep when your dead, brother. We have more pressing issues right now than you getting some shut eye."

Klaus rubs his stubbly chin and pours more Bourbon, offering another glass to Marcel.

Marcel takes the glass and downs the whole thing.

"What's the problem?" Klaus asks.

"It's not what, it's who. There's a new guy in New Orleans, Klaus and he don't take any crap. His name is Nero Velrossi, he's from an italian mafia down north. He's as cutthroat as they come, he would sell his own kids to safe himself."

Klaus lets out a sigh. "What does he want?"

"What everyone wants. He wants our territory, our men, our money, our power, you name it this guy wants it."

"Okay. Why don't you call Elijah and see if he can set up a meeting with Velrossi. Maybe this guy will want to negotiate. Also I'll try to call Rupert and see maybe if he can run a background check on this guy. She what he was into back in the north and if he has any weaknesses like a wife or kids, maybe even siblings or parents."

Marcel looks slightly taken aback.

"You wouldn't go after his kids though," Marcel asks.

"Of course not, but they are always good to know about. For leverage, empty threats maybe." Klaus says with a sly smile.

Marcel lets out a burst of laughter ."You wouldn't have to worry about that now would you. You don't have any weaknesses."

Klaus shakes his head.

"I don't know if you would say that, I'm pretty fond of my Bourbon and you know Tequila is okay too."

"Seriously, Klaus. You've been in New Orleans for three years now, why haven't you at least tried to find a girl?"

Klaus gets off the coach and goes to stand by the fireplace, looking deeply into the flames.

"Falling in love, that's a weakness. That's what burns you world to the ground. Just look what happened to you two years ago when those guys killed Cami. You lost it and if Davina hadn't been there to pick up the pieces, you would have killed half of Louisiana."

Marcel's eyes immediately turned sober.

"What happened with Cami destroyed me. I loved her so much, I still do. Davina showed me what was out there though. She showed me that even though I lost my first love that I could still have a love again. A family. It's worth the risk. It was worth it marrying Davina. It was worth it making Tyson. "

Marcel brushes off his suit and heads out of the den.

"I'll give Elijah a call in the morning. Don't forget to call Rupert, we can't fool around with this Velrossi guy."

"Don't worry, we will bring them down. Just be patient."

Marcel nods opening the den door and leaving to the foyer.

Klaus places his glass gently into the bar sink and heads over the portrait of him on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Love is the greatest weakness." He whispers, shaking his head.

If only Klaus could have kept to his own code.

No falling in love.

He grabs the side of the picture firmly and gives it a swing, revealing the secret passageway in the wall.

Klaus climbs in there and turns on the light.

He walks down the long corridor until he reaches the door at the end.

Before even opening the door he hears the coos of his daughter.

Opening the door, Klaus sees the refreshing sight of his wife and his 9 month old daughter, Amily.

"She woke up shortly after you left. I fed her already and tried to get her to go back to sleep but she wanted to see her daddy first."

The small tyke waved her fists wildly

, "Hey little one, come to daddy." Klaus calls, pulling her swiftly into his arms.

"She looks more and more like you everyday, Caroline."

Caroline laughs.

"Your just saying that to be nice. She's the spitting image of you."

Klaus sits on the bed and embraces both his wife and daughter in his arms.

Caroline leans her head on his shoulder.

"What was Marcel wanting to talk about at this hour."

"Just this new guy moving in on the territory, no big deal love. I'm going to call Rupert and handle it in the morning, but right now me, you and Amily need to sleep."

A small yawn escapes the baby's mouth causing a smile to creep on Caroline's face.

She pulled away from Klaus, getting underneath the covers of their queen size bed as he put the baby in the crib.

Watching Klaus with their daughter Caroline couldn't help but be happy, even though she was living her life a secret. She couldn't help but feel the tug of discontent. Living her life as a ghost, only mattering to her daughter and Klaus.

This was the life she had to lead.

No one could know Klaus' weakness.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**His Weakness**

**Summary: Klaus keeps Caroline and their daughter hidden secretly in his mansion. No one could know his weakness. His secret life is going perfect until a new mob boss comes to New Orleans and wants everything Klaus has. Finding out his weakness is the key to it all. Set in New Orleans. NO HAYLEY or anything associated. KLAROLINE!**

**Special thanks to Francisca, joomayheart, calovestowrite, forbesqueen, NatGirl93 and tippy093, thanks for your reviews! It means a lot.**

**Hey guys thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites I got! You guys are truly amazing. I've currently got 11 fanfics that I am working on, so as soon as I get Green Light finished you will be seeing some more from me hopefully. I may or may not update again this ****year. I really want to get at least 2 chapters of each of my fics written before I go back to school in arly January. I write and edit every chapter all by myself, and on my ipad, not an actual computer, so it takes awhile.**

**Don't forget to read my other Klaroline fic Green Light. Only 2 chapters and a Epilogue left before I'm finished with that story****!**

**Please review and tell me what you think this chapter. :) And to calovestowrite: No Caroline isn't okay with her "existence" being a secret. You will see this unraveling in this chapter and also some more to come**

...

* * *

WARNING THERE IS A TINY SEX SCENE! IT IS IN THE 2ND FLASHBACK (WHICH IS IN ITALICS) IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT

* * *

...

Caroline wakes up to the best sight in the world.

Klaus is standing by Amily's crib, with the baby in his arms, slowly rocking her back and forth.

Little grunts escape the babies mouth as Klaus struggles to soothe her.

He darts his eyes up several seconds later and meet hers.

"Sorry, love, I was trying to calm Amily so that we didn't wake you up."

He shifts the baby in his arms and moves towards the bed, sitting beside Caroline.

"Why are you up so early?" She asks as he envelopes her in his empty arm.

She now notices that he is dressed in his nicer clothes.

He must be going to some meeting.

"Marcel and I are going to Baton Rogue to meet with Rupert."

"What about?" She immediately asks.

"It's nothing for you to worry your pretty head about. I'll be back by later tonight."

He presses a small kiss on her forehead and moves to place Amily back in her crib.

"Could I go shopping today? Please. To get Amily something for Christmas." Caroline blurts out, she's nervoua but she forces her eyes up to his.

He spends around from the crib, his eyes widened with shock.

"No. It's not safe Caroline. We have been over this before. No one must know you are here. Do you know how dangerous it is for people to know I have a wife and daughter, considering my job. Do you not remember what happened to Cami."

She grits her teeth.

He was always so negetive, so stubborn.

"I'm not going to go out with a sign on my head "_I'm Niklaus Mikaelson's wife _". I'm not stupid Klaus, I know how to be careful." She spits out.

"Do you know what would happen if they find out about you? You and Amily would never have a normal life. All of my enemies would be after you. Every waking moment you would have to be on alert. Do you want that Caroline?" He says, as he begins to pace.

"If you didn't notice Klaus we don't have much of a life now, Amily and I stay in these secret passages all the time. We don't see anyone but you. We barely see the outside world. I just..."

She can't continue she just lays back on the bed and buries her face in her pillow.

Klaus walks slowly over to his wife.

"Love, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard for you. Please just don't go out. Maybe, eventually, we can work something out but not now. Right now there is too much on the line." His voice is low, as he rubs her back in circles.

She makes no comment, she just lays motionless on the bed.

Eventually, Klaus plants a firm kiss on her neck and makes his way towards the door.

"I love you, Caroline. I love you and Amily more than words can express. You must know what you two mean to me."

He pauses for a second.

"I'll try to get Amily something when Marcel isn't looking." He says barely above a whisper before closing the door behind him and making the way out of the portrait passageway.

...

* * *

...

As soon as Klaus is gone, Caroline begins to get ready.

She has snuck out of the mansion before so this time shouldn't be any different.

Amily stirrs in her crib as Caroline reaches down and picks up the infant, placing her against her chest.

Amily is the spitting image of her father.

Her hair has the same curly wave to it, and her eyes are just as dazzling blue.

Caroline rocks the baby gently as she walks over to the chester drawers and grabs a white onesie and tobaggon and dressed Amily.

Caroline then places the child in her crib so she could then ready herself.

Once Caroline has dressed herself she grabs the baby and sneaks down the corridor.

Once she reaches the portrait passage she leans herself against the wall, listening for any voices or movement in the den.

She, like always, hears none.

Klaus likes to live alone.

He doesn't keep but one servant and a few bodyguards.

His hybrids live in an apartment complex just down the road but they never dare enter the mansion when Klaus is away on business.

Caroline opens the portrait passage carefully and runs through the parlor.

Reaching the front door, Caroline looks through the stained glass cautiously.

Although no one in New Orleans knew of her relationship with Klaus if anyone saw her exiting his mansion, he would know.

His hybrids crawl the streets.

Seeing no one she recognizes, Caroline takes her chances and darts out the doors and makes her way down the crowded street.

She can finally breathe.

She makes her way over to the biggest Toys R Us in New Orleans.

Once she enters she feels different.

She feels normal, like she hasn't felt in a long time.

As Caroline walked down the toy invested ailes of the store, she thought back to how her life came to change.

How she came to make the decision to come to New Orleans with Klaus.

...

* * *

_..._

_Caroline went to the bathroom and brushed away her tears._

_ Her mom's funeral hadn't even started yet and she was already crying. _

_She willed herself to be strong._

_ After fixing her makeup and wiping away stray tears she pushed the bathroom door open and made her way back to the sanctuary. _

_She didn't make it two feet before she ran into someone._

_ "Hello, love. Words can't explain how much I missed you."_

_ Caroline couldn't help but flash a grin at the cheeky brit. _

_He was dressed in a smart suit and held a solitary rose in his right hand._

_ "I'm sorry for your loss." He whispers pulling her into a close hug. _

_"Thank you, for coming. It means a lot." She says, pulling away. _

_He hands her the rose. _

_"Will you sit by me in the service." She asks, barely above a whisper. _

_"Absolutely, love." He took her hand as they made their way to the sanctuary._

_..._

_"Oh, ohhh, Klaus don't stop!" Caroline screamed as she began to unwind underneath him._

_Klaus kept thrusting, steadily into her._

_ "Caroline." He grunted as he too reached his peak. _

_They road their highs out together. _

_Klaus' pace gradually slowed. _

_Klaus gave one last stuttering thrust in before he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms._

_ She lets out a content sigh as he kisses her shoulder._

_ "Come back to New Orleans with me." He whispers._

_ She turns and looks at him. _

_"Are you serious?" She asks, looking him straight in the eyes. _

_"Yes. Come, be with me. I...I never stopped loving you. We could make this work. I know we can." He begs._

_ Caroline swallowed and thought carefully. _

_"Okay." She finally whispers._

_ A smile spread across his face. _

_"Okay?" He asks._

_ "Okay," she says more confidently, "I will go to New Orleans with you."_

_..._

* * *

...

It takes Marcel and Klaus a little over an hour and a half to get to Melsinney's Resturante in Baton Rogue.

Rupert is already waiting for them in one of the booths in a corner.

His face grim and somber.

"Rupert. Thanks for coming." Marcel says, as Rupert gets up and shakes hands with both of the men.

Once greetings are over the three men take seats in the booth and begin their business.

"I understand you are in need of more security." Rupert asks, sipping on a glass of water.

"Yes. We have a new boss moving in on our territory. Marcel voiced his concern to me, believing that the boss is coming specifically after me." Klaus responds.

"How many more guys do you need? You already have about 5 of my guys over in your hybrid army, not that I mind, your my best client Niklaus."

Klaus rubs his hand over his stubbly chin and raises his hand to request some Bourbon from the waitress.

"How many do you believe we need Marcel?" Klaus asks, turning to his colleague.

"I'd say 11." Marcel says.

Rupert almost spits out the water he is drinking.

"11. Good night, that would be the biggest order from one person that I've ever filled."

"I feel it is neccassary. I have done all the proper research on this guy and he's going to be the toughest opponet we've had thus far."

Rupert, still shocked, gives a suddle nod but pulls out his notepad.

"11 of my best wolves, let's see. That would be 66,000."

He looks over at Klaus.

"It will be to you by the end of the day."

...

* * *

...

Klaus gets up and shakes Rupert's hand before downing his shot of Bourbon and exiting the restaurant.

As they reach the Hummer in the parking lot, Klaus' pocket begins to buzz.

He pulls out the phone to see an unfamiliar number cover the screen.

"Hello." He answers.

"Mr. Mikaelson, we talk at last." An Italian accent answers on the other end.

"Mr. Velrossi. How nice to speak with you. What is it that brought you to my town." Klaus replies.

"Oh your town." The man laughs, "It's quite simple, Mr. Mikaelson, I want everything you have. Your territory. Your hybrids. Your industrial contacts. The bed you sleep on. But I think I'll start with your wife and child."

Klaus' heart stopped beating in his chest.

He leaned against the Hummer for support.

"I don't know what your talking about Velrossi. I don't have a wife. I am utterly single and I certainly have no heir."

Marcel shoots Klaus a confused look.

"Oh well my sources say otherwise. One of my men spotted a young lady, blonde, about twenty, flawless beauty leaving your mansion this morning. She had a baby in her arms that looked just like yourself Mikaelson. Strangely though there is no record of you being married as you say. There is no birth records connecting you to a child. I believe, Mr. Mikaelson that I found out your dirty secret."

Velrossi begins to laugh manically.

"Hold your wife and child while you can." He whispers, taunting Klaus before he hangs up the phone.

As soon as the line goes dead Klaus swings the Hummer door open and cranks the ignition.

Marcel climbs in the passenger side.

Before Marcel even closes the door, Klaus speeds onto the road and drives as fast as he can.

"What the hell, Klaus!" Marcel shouts.

"We have to get back to New Orleans, now!"

* * *

...

Next Chapter:

Caroline runs into one of Velrossi's men &amp; Klaus rushes home to check on Caroline and Amily.

A/N Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm blown away by the response thus far and hope this chapter isn't too disappointingly short. I am extremely busy but I had to push today and get this out because yall deserve it. **

**I am already working on the next chapter, which will be a flashback chapter. It will show what happened to Cami, Klaus and Caroline's secret wedding and Caroline's pregnancy and birth of Amily. It will be out as soon as possible. A week at the most, just because I am working on the next chapter of Green Light. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! All the feedback means a lot! **

**Notes about this fic:**

**1\. In this fic Klaus is a hybrid and so is Marcel. Caroline is a human.**

**2\. None of the other Mikaelsons (including Ester and Mikael) will be in this fic. Sorry.**

**3\. Klaus and Marcel use to have friction when Klaus first came to New Orleans (which was a few months before Caroline came) but they have resolved the conflict and are now best friends**

**4\. Caroline has been in New Orleans for 3 years now. Amily is 9 months old**.

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**...**

**...**

Caroline glances down nervously at her watch. It's a quarter past twelve, Klaus will be getting back from Baton Rogue soon.

Wanting to take no chances of Klaus beating her home, Caroline adjusts the shopping backs on one arm while adjusting so she is on her adjacent hip.

With swift pace she begins to make her way back to the mansion.

The streets are crowded.

Caroline tries her best to dodge and weave through the mass.

Just as she is avoiding a bakery cart making it's way down the narrow pathway, she runs straight into a gentlemen walking the other way, almost knocking her off her feet.

Trying to keep up her pace and not wanting to accidentally run into anyone who might know Klaus, she whispers a fluid "Excuse me." and continues past him.

"Ma'am." He yells, hustling back over to her retreating figure.

Caroline's breath hitches.

Could he be one of Klaus' hybrids?

Could he have smelled Klaus' scent on her.

She holds her breath as she turns back around to face him, and really sees the man for the first time.

He is tall, probably six feet, and is wearing a white, wife beater with a nice, black trench coat over it.

"Yes." Caroline stutters, trying to steady her voice.

_Please don't let him know Klaus, please._

"You dropped this." He holds out Amily's now slightly dirty hat.

"I wouldn't want the baby to get sick out in this weather." He hands it back to her.

Caroline lets out a deep cleansing breath.

"Thank you." She mutters with a smile, placing the small hat in her shopping back and pacing herself back to the mansion again.

...

...

Klaus drove as fast as the Hummer would allow, not even putting the vehicle in park when he reached the mansion.

He runs up the drive and pushes the doors open.

Marcel follows shortly behind him.

"Will you tell me why you are acting insane. I thought we were going to die on the road back there. Why did you have to get back here so fast."

Klaus doesn't listen.

He doesn't hear a word that Marcel says.

His thoughts are only clouded with Caroline, and the baby.

Were they okay.

How the hell did Velrossi even find out about them.

Why couldn't she just stay put.

Fear and anger radiated off of him as he raced through the mansion and to the portrait passage.

He rips it open vicously, almost tearing it off of the wall.

"Caroline!" He screams, running down the narrow passage and opening the door to their bedroom.

"Baby what's wrong?" Caroline answers, getting up from her place on the bed.

Klaus relaxes slightly but searches the room frantically for his daughter before finally seeing the wiggling child in her crib.

"Oh thank God." Klaus breathes, pulling Caroline tightly into an embrace in his arms, and planting kisses on her forehead.

"Your okay, you and the baby are okay. He didn't get to you." He utters, running his fingers through her hair and rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms.

"What are you talking about Klaus?" Caroline asks, pulling their bodies away from each other, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

Sighing, he gets up from the bed and goes to Amily's crib.

"There's a new guy in town. He's the reason Marcel and I had to go see Rupert. While in Baton Rogue I got a call from him. He knows about you Caroline. He knows about you and the baby." Klaus' voice wavers slightly.

Caroline's breathing quickens.

"How could he possibly know. Nobody knows. Not even your closest allies..." Caroline whispers.

"Not even me, until now." A voice says from across the room.

Caroline and Klaus quickly look up to meet the face of the voice.

Marcel.

"How could you not tell me Klaus. We are brothers. We may have a rocky past but that's been over for years. I can't believe you didn't trust me." Marcel's eyes show his obvious hurt.

"You know why I couldn't." Klaus says, standing up. "It's nothing personal but after what happened to Cami, I just couldn't risk it. No one could know about them."

Marcel bites his lip.

"I know why you did it man, it just hurts you couldn't tell me. We're brothers. I trust you with my life. I can help you protect them." Marcel insists.

"Protect us. What does this guy want?" Caroline asks.

"His name is Velrossi. He's an Italian mobster who wants everything I have and he's going to use you and to do it."

"You've dealt with mobsters who want your territory before."

"I wish it was that easy.

Him knowing about you changes the whole game. I've never had anyone they could use to get to me before. I've never show any weakness but now Velrossi knows where he can kill me. He knows I would rather die than lose you two."

Caroline sighs.

She knew what this meant.

She couldn't sneak out again.

She would be confined to this space for the rest of the time being.

She wouldn't even get the occasional strolls through the mansion Klaus usually let her do.

"Maybe I can go home to Mystic Falls for awhile. My friends are there, my old house is..."

Caroline stops mid-sentence when she see Klaus' face drop.

"I can't protect you in Mystic Falls. I won't be able to get anything accomplished if I'm worried about your safety all day."

"Fine. What are we going to do?"

"You will stay inside. I know you left today. I know you went shopping for Amily." He says, gritting his teeth to stay calm.

He tries desperately to suppress the panic he felt earlier.

They could have been kidnapped.

"No one saw me." Caroline interjects.

"I beg to differ, love. Velrossi's men saw you. That's why I panicked and raced back home. You could have been kidnapped. Why didn't you listen when I said no." Klaus grits out, pacing the space.

Marcel just leans against the door frame and looks on.

"I'm sorry. You know I hate being locked up here." Caroline bites her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

Klaus' anger slowly melts away as he goes to sit back on the bed.

"I'm sorry love. I know you don't like being my secret but it's because I love you. It's to keep you safe." He brushes his thumb over her cheek bone gently.

"I love you so much. I would die if something happened to you."

Caroline sniffs and brushes the hair out of her face.

"I'll stay here. I won't sneak out again I promise." She whispers.

"Good. I promise things will get better. Once this Velrossi situation rolls over maybe we can live a better life. For now though you will not leave the portrait passage and there will be more guards outside the house. I'm getting 11 sent from Rupert tomorrow. Don't worry love, I will keep you safe." He promises.

She embraces him in her arms and leans her head against his shoulder.

"I know. I trust you." She kisses him softly on the lips before it soon becomes deepens.

Growing more and more passionate.

Caroline lets out a light moan as Marcel clears his throat.

They had forgotten he was there.

"I'll go now, so you two can make more babies. I'll get the cash to Rupert tonight as we said Klaus and start setting up the new security system. Don't worry we won't have another...Cami...situation." Marcel says letting himself out.

As they hear the portrait close, Klaus pulls back to Caroline.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." Klaus promises, pulling her back in for another passionate kiss.

...

...

**A/N I apologize for it being short but the next update should come sooner! So what do you think? Will Marcel keep Klaus' secret about Caroline and Amily? Will the hybrid guards be enough to protect Caroline? What really happened to Cami? Was the guy Caroline ran into one of Velrossi's?**

**Next chapter: Flashback chapter. Find out what happened to Cami, Klaroline romance and how Klaus became so secretive. REVIEW PLEASE :) oh and check out my other Klaroline fic Green Light :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_His Weakness_**

**Chapter 4 - Flashbacks part 1**

_A/N Sorry terribly for the delay. I make no excuse except for I have a busy life like everyone. This chapter and the next will be flashbacks to kinda feel you in on Caroline &amp; Klaus' time together in NOLA, as well as Amily's birth. :) Please review/PM and let me know if you see any mistakes (I beta myself). Review and let me know what you think :) Thanks &amp; enjoy. Sorry the chapter is short! I'm working on my book! Will update when I get a chance!_

_*Reminder Amily is 9 months old &amp; Caroline has been in NOLA 3 years in the original timeline _

**_2 years 7 months earlier_**

He collapsed on top of her, deep breaths heaving from his throat.

She turned to face him, also heaving but with a broad smile on her face.

"Your bloody brilliant." Klaus says, pulling her into his arms.

"Your the brilliant one." Caroline sighs, snuggling into his chest contently.

"As much as I wish I could stay here all day with you, love, I promised Marcel I'd meet him at the church in 20 minutes. I got to get going."

Klaus gives her a peck on the cheek before getting out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

When he returns, Caroline is already re-dressed and is brushing out her golden locks.

"How long will you be?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know, the ceremony starts at 5. I'll probably be home around 6 or 7."

Klaus carefully puts on his pressed suit.

Caroline gets up to come help him with his tie.

"I'll miss you." She says in a soft voice, feeling bad immediately after she said it.

She knew Klaus hated leaving her behind.

He hated keeping them a secret.

"Baby, I know you want to tell them. I want to tell them too, but not tonight. It's Cami and Marcel's day. I'll tell Marcel about us after the honeymoon. He can help me set up the right protection for you so we can start living a normal life instead of a secret one."

Caroline just nods.

She had waited 3 months in secret, ever since Klaus brought her to New Orleans.

His life was dangerous, he didn't want to risk her life when they didn't know for sure how the relationship would go.

"I'll try to be back soon." He calls as he tightens his tie and kisses her goodbye. "I'll bring you back some wedding cake."

"Congrats, mate." Klaus says, giving Marcel a big pat on the back.

"Thanks." Marcel smiles. "I just can't believe after all we went through Cami actually said yes. To me, man. She said yes to me."

Klaus laughs.

"Yeah, mate, I can't understand it. A perfectly normal, intelligent girl agreed to marry you. There must be something wrong with the world." Klaus jokes.

"Your just bitter because your sorry ass is alone. Are you ever going find a girl mate?" Marcel asks.

Klaus stiffens.

Marcel doesn't know he already found one.

The one.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe one day a girl can wrangle all this." Klaus says.

"Marcel, your wife is about to leave you. She's already in the limo."

Marcel's friend Davina yells from the church doors.

"I'm coming." Marcel yells back at her, before turning to Klaus as they walk.

"Impatient woman, she is. Can't even wait to walk out together. "

Klaus laughs.

"She probably just can't wait to get her hands..."

BOOM

Just as they get to the church doors the limo explodes.

Confetti goes everywhere.

Klaus catches some in his hands and reads it.

"Akeron"

Akeron, one of there biggest enemies.

Klaus' eyes go wide and his heart sinks...

Cami.

They had just killed Cami.

He had to go to Caroline.

They don'f know about her, they can't, but still.

He looks at Marcel.

He's utterly broken, sitting dejected on the steps of the church, sobbing.

"Go." Davina says. "I got him."

I don't wait another second, I run home.

I have to hold Caroline in my arms and make sure she is safe.

Caroline was almost asleep on the sofa, with her nose in Pride and Prejudice, when she heard the door slam.

Jostling awake, she looks up to see Klaus running towards her.

His suit is in disarray, his face hot and sweaty, and an emotion in his eyes Caroline couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Baby, what's wr..." Caroline begins, but before getting the sentence out she is tackled by Klaus.

He pulls her closely to his chest, covering her face with an array of kisses.

His breathing is heavy and he sounds as if sobs are about to escape from his throat.

"Your okay. Your okay. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay." He murmurs over and over, rocking Caroline back and forth gently in his arms.

After gaining some composer, he pulls her away from his chest and merely stares at her.

"What...what is going on? Did something happen at the wedding? I'm so..."

"Cami's dead. They killed her." Klaus mutters in a deep, cold voice, his eyes never parting from Caroline's.

Caroline's breaths shudder and become irregular as she tries to cope with the news.

"Wha...Cami's dead? But...whose they? Who killed her." Caroline whispers in shock.

"Akeron and his gang. They are from Shreveport, but they are looking at expanding to New Orleans. We've been at odds with them for months but it never escalated to this point, until today. They planted a bomb in Marcel and Cami's limo. They knew it'd be fatal. They were hoping that if they took out Marcel, I'd be weak enough they could take New Orleans."

"They killed Marcel?" Caroline asked breathlessly.

"No, he wasn't in the limo. Their plan failed, but it still caused damage." Klaus says calmly, struggling to hold onto his composure.

Caroline runs her fingers gently through his hair. "How's Marcel?" She whispers.

"He was in shock when I left. He completely shut down. I hated to leave him but I...I had to make sure you were okay. Davina offered to stay with him." Klaus sits on the edge of the sofa, and puts his head in his hands.

Caroline rubs his back, comfortingly.

"This won't work, Caroline." Klaus murmurs, barely above a whisper.

His voice is horse and scratchy, full of pain.

"What can't work?" Caroline asks.

Her heart beats fervently in her chest, awaiting his answer.

"Us. You being here in New Orleans with me. It can't work." He rasps out, his bloodshot eyes making contact with hers.

She laughs shortly in shock.

"What? It's been working for 5 months. How is it just not working anymore. I thought we were about to make it official." She says.

"You were wrong." Klaus responds coldly.

"I don't understand. We were fine. I love you. You asked me to come be in New Orleans with you. What happened to change your mind?" Caroline retorts, the anger rising steadily in her voice.

Klaus lets out a sigh and moves his eyes to the ground.

Running his fingers through his hair, he replies, "I realized tonight I don't love you."

Caroline's jaw drops and she tries to protest.

"Let me finish. When Marcel and Cami walked down the aisle I saw their love and realized we never had that. We never will have that, Caroline." He finishes in a raspy breath and moves his eyes back up to see her.

She's crying, softly, only a few alligator tears escape her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He continues, trying hard to reign in any emotion. "My sexual desire for you clouded my judgement. I should have never brought you to New Orleans."

Caroline wipes her tears away carefully then crosses her arms across her chest.

"When do I need to be gone?" Caroline blurts out, forcing herself to steel her emotions and keep her eyes cold.

It's obvious Klaus didn't love her. She could see it now.

Klaus' jaw slackens slightly.

He gets up and makes his way for the door.

"As soon as possible." He mutters barely above a whisper before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

3 glasses of bourbon later, Klaus made his way back home. He didn't want to come back and face Caroline.

He didn't want to have to hurt her again with his words.

He loved her.

He loved her, but he couldn't have her.

He could not...would not let what happened to Cami happen to her.

He would rather never see her again, knowing she would live a happy full life than be with her and cause her death.

The mansion is dark and dreary, only the fireplace shines in the hearth by where the passageway door is. Klaus walks slowly through the passageway.

He desperately hopes she's asleep.

That way it would be easier.

Holding his breath, he goes to the hidden bedroom, expecting to see her perfect body under the covers.

The bed is made, empty. Klaus' breath hitches as he frantically begins to search the secret rooms.

_Where was she? _

_Had she already left?_

_ No, no it was too soon! _

His head was spinning.

She'd really gone.

It was over.

He knew he should feel relieved that she will now live a safe life, never to end up like Cami.

His heart was heavy though.

He loved her.

He needed her.

He feels silent tears escape down his cheeks as he collapses on the floor.

"See you do love me." A voice echoes softly through the room. Klaus' head shoots up.

In all his anguish he hadn't heard her come in.

He looks at her, his face a picture of mixed emotions.

She was still here, she hadn't left, but why.

"I thought you left." He murmured, barely above a whisper.

"I could never leave you, and I know deep down you don't want me to." She closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around him tightly.

He wipes the tears from his face and turns around to further embrace her.

"It can't happen. I won't let it. I won't let what happened to Cami happen to you. I refuse, Caroline!" He growls, his voice filled to the brim with emotion.

"Shhh...shh." She purrs, placing her hands on either sides of his face.

"Nothing will happen to me." She strokes his cheeks slowly.

"You don't know that, you can't." He stutters.

"I won't leave. I'll never leave you." She insists.

He swallows and pulls the velvet box from his pocket.

"I was going to ask you tonight, after the wedding, but after what happened to Cami...I had to reconsider."

He pulls away from her and stabilizes himself on one knee.

Wiping all remnants of tears off his face he opens the ring box and looks boldly to her face.

"Love, will you marry me? We have to stay a secret like before, I won't risk letting our relationship going public now. I hope you unders..."

Her face becomes one of shock and awe, tears flood her eyes before she abruptly cuts him off.

"Yes, of course, yes!" She yells before pulling him up and flinging herself into his arms.

Pulling away he kisses her fiercely and they crash together onto the bed.

**_1 year 5 months later_**

Two pink lines.

Pregnant.

99.9 percent accurate.

As Caroline stared at the little pink box that would change her life forever, she wanted to cry.

Klaus would hate her.

Work already stressed him out enough, adding a baby to the mix would just make matters worse and he was more secretive about their relationship as ever.

He purposely keeps the house servant free and security located by every door.

He was out late almost every night with business, only having enough time to spend an hour to two together each night.

Caroline couldn't help but wonder how much less time they'd have together with a baby that would be demanding all of her attention. Caroline's breath hitches as she hears the door to their bedroom slam and Klaus' tense voice calling out to her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Caroline steadied herself, slipped the pregnancy test into one of the drawers on her side of the bathroom cabinet.

She took a step outside of the bathroom to find Klaus' bright eyes staring directly at her.

"Love did you not here me I've been calling your name for the past five minutes." Klaus says, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry I've been distracted. Listen we've got to talk..." Caroline stutters.

Klaus' forehead crinkles in confusion.

"Is everything alright?" He asks in a concerned voice.

She exhales deeply, knitting her hands together in her lap.

_Well here it goes._

_ "_Klaus, I'm pregnant." She mutters out in a small voice.

She feels as Klaus immediately goes stiff beside her.

"Your...how...vampires can't procreate!" His voice booms with varying emotions.

He begins pacing, running his fingers quickly through his hair.

"Your sure?!" He asks, finally making eye contact with her once again.

She nods vigorously.

Klaus all of a sudden becomes still, stopping where he stands and placing his head in his hands.

"Klaus please say something. I know this isn't what we planned on, but we can do it. We can raise a ba..."

"A BABY, Caroline? I think your out of your mind. We barely have time together as it is and now I'm going to have to share you with a baby!"

His pacing resumes to maximum speed.

"I...I got to go. I got to get out of here...to think!"

"Klaus!" Caroline begs, tears welling up in her eyes.

This is what she was afraid of.

He was running.

He didn't want the baby.

Their baby.

"I just need to think." He stutters before storming out of the room at lightning speed.

Caroline, unable to control her emotions any longer collapses on the bed.

Next Chapter : Flashbacks Part 2

_**Let me know what you think! **_


End file.
